Talk:Collector Ship (mission)/Archive1
On my latest playthru, I have completed every Dossier mission (including Zaeed), and this mission STILL has not become available. My only idea is that the 1.01 patch (which I recently installed) affected this somehow. Does anyone know if you now have to complete a certain amount of loyalty/N7 missions for this to open up? --Crush. 10:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : I'm using original 1.0 version and after all Dossier missions I still don't have Reaper IFF mission available - just as you. I'm gonna try a few N7 missions to see what they would change. Acquisition of mission You have to do a certain amount of loyalty missions as well. I took the time since Crush's response to test this but a few loyality missions is required to do this mission. I will be fixing the acquisition part shortly. The number of missions remains the same but at least one loyalty mission is required for this mission to trigger. I tested this a number of times, sorry of the delay but I wanted to make sure. Lancer1289 20:22 March 15, 2010 : I don't know if this is the same, but I didn't do any loyalty mission and still I got this mission. Only missions I did was Normady Crash Mission and some 2 N7 missions (N7 Operative and some taking place in mine - need to check Journal). :In multiple games I did 5+ missions, all dossier and N7, but I did one loyalty mission then this came up. I really don't know what happened in your game but after talking with others that have played the game the same thing happens. If it is different then someone please change it but I changed the article because I talked to well over 30 people to get the information, all I trust, so again if it is wrong then someone please correct it. I really don't know what happened in your game so I can't say. All I can say is what I did to get the infomation. Lancer1289 22:02 March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You actually don't believe me? Here's the proof. Journal with Collector Ship mission complete, Reaper IFF active and no loyalty mission done. Here's video of my journal :: You would have to wait a little bit before YouTube finishes its processing of the video. :::First, I never said I didn't believe you. All I said is what I did to determine if loyalty was required. Second, you didn't have to go through all that and frankly it is very rude that you did. I replayed ME2 and did this seciton well over 7 times, now I have a lot of campaigns that are incomplete and I have talked to other people who played this section. I don't why it doesn't take any loyalty missions for you. Maybe it is because you are running version 1.0, unless you changed it, but all I can say is that every time I did this and everyone I talked to said that they only got this mission after a loyalty mission and at least 4+ other missions. One thing I have learned from playing games is that each has its own problems and maybe that there is a catch that doesn't trip in your game. That is all I will say and if anyone else runs across this then please change it. :::Also sign your posts. Lancer1289 16:35 March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :::: You know what? Screw you. I wanted to help you, you deny help.'' I have nothing else to say to you...'' How about goodbye? Go to hell... : :::: btw. the video is up - you should check it out now! Acquisition again I removed the bit about having 8 characters because on three campaigns now I have had 11 squadmates, minus Legion of course, and the mission still hasn't come up. After playing a few missions I noticed one commonality but I won't add it without some comfirmation. I did 7 anonomly and dossier missions, even Kasumi: Stealing Memory on one campaign, then I talked with Grunt or Mordin, went to Tuchanka and then when I came back the mission unlocked. Just wondering if this happened to anyone else, because maybe you have to unlock Tuchanka for the mission to trigger after the five, or during it if you haven't reached that magic number. Tested this with doing 5 missions then talking to Mordin, went to Tuchanka, did another mission, then this one unlocked. Lancer1289 19:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 08:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC)I don't think unlocking Tuchanka is the key. I have unlocked and finished all missions and assignments on it, finished jacob, garrus jack's loyalty missions, recruited Tali and done her loyalty and handled some 2 or 3 anomalies and still haven't triggered it...it is worth noting that I haven't set foot on Illium though...just trying to help, Illidan Betrayer...In Truth, It was I who was Betrayed... 08:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sakaja 10:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) The trigger for the collector mission is BOTH 5 missions, plus 8 teammates unlocked. You can continue doing more than 5 missions as long as you don't unlock 8 teammates. I did the following test: *Horizon, with 7 teammates unlocked so far: Miranda, Jacob, Zaed, Mordin, Garrus, Jack, Grunt **Jacob Loyalty (Mission 1) **Miranda Loyalty (Mission 2) **Jack Loyalty (Mission 3) **Grunt Loyalty (Mission 4) **Mordin Loyalty (Mission 5) **Normandy - no trigger **Recruit Kasumi (8th teammate), then Normandy - trigger **Reload before recruiting Kasumi **Garrus Loyalty (Mission 6), then Normandy - still no trigger **Recruit Kasumi (8th teammate), then Normandy - trigger There may be other conditions necessary to trigger in addition to 5 missions and 8 teammates, but unless someone comes up with a definitive counterexample of triggering with less than 8 teammates, it should stand. --Sakaja 10:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Just pointing out that I have seem many, many games where there have only been six(6) squadmates recruited, or over eight (8). In the case having over eigth, everyone except Legion was recruited, and the mission still didn't trigger. So it is not a requirment that having eigth is a requirement. It is five missions/assignments after Horizon. I have also been looking around and it does seem that five is the trigger, reguardless of the amount of squadmates recruited. Lancer1289 18:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I just proved conclusively that just doing five missions does NOT trigger the collector mission. If you search on the forums, you can also find examples where the 5th mission does NOT trigger. Can you point to a definitive example where someone triggers the mission with having less than eight squadmates (and give the starting squadmates and the mission order, so that we can reproduce)? I think most people recruit eight squadmates somewhere before 5 missions, and then the 5th mission triggers, giving the impression that the 5th mission is the only trigger condition. You have to actually try hard NOT to recruit 8 before the 5th mission. Please let the edit stand unless you prove that the collector mission triggers with less than 8 squadmates (and again, give the starting squadmates and the mission order to trigger). --Sakaja 20:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Advanced Weapon Training On my second playthrough, the option for it didn't even come up, I went through the convo with EDI about the protheans right at the beginning and after that there was no interruption asking me which weapon I want. I am a soldier and chose the widow sniper the first time around and was hoping to get the Revenant this time. They probably intended for it to be this way but damn, I want my revenant. -spiderk :I know what you mean, the first time I imported a ME2 playthrough I came salivating on the collector ship. LOL But if you think it makes sense, since every class has a different playstyle. If you've been allowed to do the advanced weapons training every time you'll end with an Adept equiped with Widow, Ravenant and Claymore, wich will levelled every class and make the game less fun, IMHO. Brfritos 21:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Triggering the mission Is it confirmed that the Collector Ship is triggered after 4 missions? For me was always 5 and even in the official Bioware forum people confirm this. The loyalty aspect I think is less important, since in one playtrough only Miranda was loyal and I still recieved the call from TIM. I usually play as Infiltrator, Vanguard or Engineer and always follow this path before the mission: Miranda loyalty mission (return to the Normandy for upgrades) > Thane mission (return to the Normandy for upgrades) > Samara mission (return to the Normandy for upgrades) > planet Didara (for Damage Protection upgrade) > then Tuchanka (Mordin and Grunt loyalty missions without return to the Normandy until they are done, of course) If I play as a soldier, I replace the Samara mission for Tali (AR upgrade), but I've always been able to do 5 missions before going to the Collector Ship. Looking on my earliest playthroughs I've always did 5 missions too. Of course I didn't know the game mechanics good enough, so i ended doing unimportant missions, like "Saving Craship Ship", "MSV Stevanico", etc. But it was always 5. I think the article needs to correct this information. Brfritos 05:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) could you link the bioware people saying it's 5 missions? 00:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) to add an additional layer of complexity, i reached level 20 on a character and the mission triggered despite having completed no loyalty missions 00:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Husks I know there ARE Husks but I was talking about the place where is the final battle with the Collectors, not about that one where you face a crowd of Husks charging you. In that place where is the Scion behind the corner, there ARE ONLY abominations, and one Scion. "The room full of abominations and husks" isn't appropriate, as the abominations are just another form of husk, and either "abominations" or "husks" are completely redundant in this statement.Harbinger265 00:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :That's in the collector base. This is the mission page for the collector ship (pre-abduction) Finally remember the area you're talking about. Yup, only abominations there. Dammej 00:20, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep I'd have to agree. I misinterperated what room was being discussed, which is sad because I wrote most of the thing, so my reversion was a result of misinterperatation. There is only abominations in that room, no husks. Lancer1289 00:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad we came to a conclusion. I'll correct it now.Harbinger265 00:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough idea I have noted that the article header states that the page needs to be cleaned up. After looking at the page, I feel that it needs the walkthrough section split into at least 2 parts for easier reading. I was thinking that I would take a stab at it. Any thoughts on this? GrandMoffVixen 21:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Two parts, the mission is fine on one page. Now I had to split the ME missions on Noveria, Feros, Virmire, and Ilos because those were long. This mission isn't that long, Horizon (mission) is longer, somewhat, but both are fine on one page. If you want a long mission, copy the information from the Noveria: Geth Interest and Noveria: Peak 15 articles into one page, and see that result, it isn't pretty. I think the reason that the cleanup tag is still there because no one removed it, and considering that it is on the same level as most mission pages, I'll be removing that. Lancer1289 21:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok then. Thanks! GrandMoffVixen 21:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Top picture: whence? Anyone know where the first screenshot came from (either in-game, or otherwise)? Or what it is of? --AnotherRho 22:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's the save screen. There are a few others around like on the Dossier: Tali page. Lancer1289 22:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) That's why I asked; it's not what appears on my load screen. Does the Save screen show a different pic from the Load Screen? --AnotherRho 22:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know, I'll have to check later. But for now I have to step out for a half hour. Lancer1289 22:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ok it's not the save or load screen, so that's my bad. I also checked the art book and it's not in there either. So I'm thinking that this either came from an earlier build of the game, from other concept art, from BioWare's site, or the internet. I honestly have no idea where it came from. Curious. Lancer1289 22:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) A glitch - squadmate dying for no reason I had this glitch yesterday, and I've remembered having it before. Once I walk/fall into a room with a Praetorian, one of my squadmates suddenly drops dead, however, their head isn't greyed out but instead is shown with a red health indicator. On the HUD, this squadmate is shown to be blocked, and they can be revived normally. Did anyone else have this? --Kiadony 08:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :This is the first I've heard of this. Never had it happen to me, but I do have my squadmates drop dead in that room. Although it is usually after being hit with the Pretorian's death chior attack. Lancer1289 17:02, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, well, I guess the glitch I had is caused by some collision detection bug. --Kiadony 12:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I've never had this glitch happen to me but when my brother was playing, he dropped into that room and both his squadmates instantly disappeared, with the having them both grayed out. He decided to use some medi-gel and his squadmates instantly teleported beside him. Maybe his squadmates were too far from the map and they got removed... Freakium 00:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC)